


The Boy Is Mine

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Not for Lindsay fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was something she would never be able to take from Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Is Mine

Tim grinned and stretched out on the large bed. It felt so nice to be able to wake up whenever you wanted and know that you didn’t have to get out of bed if you didn’t want to.

Danny, of course, would kill him if he didn’t at least get out of bed and do something around the house. And since it was already past noon, Tim figured he should be getting up soon. Damn Danny for buying such a warm bed set.

Two years ago Tim would never have believed that he would not have a job and love it, or that he was living back in New York. He had loved Danny pretty much from the moment he met him three years before but they had never spoken about getting a place together, both of them knew that it just wasn’t feasible because they both had jobs in different states.

When Tim got shot everything changed, Danny had begged Tim to move in with him. Not wanting to stay in Miami where every time he left his apartment the smell of the city would remind him of when he got shot, Tim had agreed. 

Danny and Tim both sold their apartments and bought a house that was on the outskirts of the city, small enough to make the place cosy but large enough to hold Tim’s books and Danny’s DVD collection.

Danny had suggested that Tim apply for a job at the NYPD but Tim had told him that he’d prefer to have some time away from work for a while as he recuperated. Almost two years after being shot, Tim was still the house ‘husband’ and he had no intention of going back to work. He had his pension that was issued from Miami and, combined with Danny’s salary, it was more than enough for them to live comfortably.

Even though he didn’t work in the lab Danny provided Tim with all the latest gossip. Tim knew everything about Aiden being fired and Lindsay Monroe being hired. He also knew that Lindsay kept flirting with his lover.

Tim knew that the jealousy he felt if Lindsay’s name was mentioned was stupid; nothing could make Danny choose Lindsay over Tim. He knew this but he also knew that if someone wanted something so bad they wouldn’t stop until they got what they wanted.

When Tim had seen Danny arrive home in a cab that was being shared with Lindsay he knew that there was something he needed to do, to prove that Danny was his and no one else’s.

~

When Danny arrived home from work the first thing that greeted him was the delicious smell of Tim’s cooking.

Tim was standing in front of the stove wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt, his feet bare on the wooden floor.

The ever-present rock music covered up the sound of Danny entering the house and when he turned it down Tim spun around in surprise.

"You’re home early," Tim breathed once he saw that Danny wasn’t an intruder.

Danny shrugged. "Closed the case early," he answered. "Something smells good."

"Something that isn’t ready yet." Tim kissed Danny and pushed him closer to the door. "I’ll come get you when it’s ready."

Danny laughed and allowed Tim to push him out of the kitchen. "You’re so demanding he chuckled.

~

Tim smiled in satisfaction as he finished setting the table before heading into the sitting room to get Danny. Tim grinned when he saw that Danny was completely engrossed in the book in his hands.

"Hey," Tim whispered, running his hands around Danny’s neck from behind. "Why are you reading instead of watching television?" he asked, leaning forward and nuzzling Danny’s cheek.

Danny chuckled and turned his head, kissing Tim softly. "This is coming from the bookworm," he scoffed, book-marking the page and setting the book to one side as he got to his feet. "Can I eat now?" he practically pouted.

"Yes, you can," Tim replied, taking Danny’s hands in his and leading Danny into the dining room where he had prepared a meal for them.

As Danny sat down, Tim paused for a moment. "I won’t be a second," he whispered, running his hand through Danny’s hair.

Danny nodded and Tim headed back into the sitting room to draw the curtains. He frowned when he saw a female heading down the street. Tim immediately recognized her. He felt kind of bad that Lindsay had seen them together and he hoped that she wouldn’t say anything to anyone at the lab that would hurt Danny.

But inside Tim was secretly glad that Lindsay knew about them. Maybe now she would take the hint and accept that Danny was not interested.


End file.
